1. Field
The present invention relates generally to measurement and recording of structural damage data. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a recording device for use as part of a roof construction to record hail strike data associated with one or more hail strikes and to use the recorded data to determine damage to the roof.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the insurance and construction industries will understand that hail storms are able to inflict significant damage to roofs and other building features. Hail damage evaluation is typically based upon eye witness reports, post-storm examination of building materials including a visual comparative analysis of damaged and undamaged roof materials, identification and examination of damage to other adjacent building features, and analysis of recorded weather data. The threshold for damage sufficient to require roof replacement is typically determined by testing a sample of roof material.
However, conventional methods of determining the amount of damage to a particular roof are deficient for various reasons. For instance, the above methods involve analysis that is often highly subjective, such as visual inspection of the roof material and surrounding building components.
There has been at least one attempt to accurately record the impact energy experienced by a roof during a hail storm event. This system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,121,779 entitled SYSTEM FOR RECORDING INFORMATION ASSOCIATED WITH HAIL STORM EVENT AND DETERMINING STRUCTURE DAMAGE BASED ON SAME, assigned of record to the assignee of the present application, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.